Albus Severus and the journey of death
by fredandgeorge97
Summary: This is a story about what goes on after ALbus Severus is killed. How the family deals with the loss of a fun family memeber.


Chapter One:

Harry Potter was going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with his wife, Ginny Potter. The headmistress, Professor McGonagall had sent them an owl about how their youngest son, Albus was killed and their eldest son, James was injured badly. Their youngest child, Lily Potter had been hurt but was fine and out of the hospital wing. Harry and Ginny met Hagrid, the gamekeeper at the front doors of the castle. Hagrid was half giant and had a ton of hair on top of his head and on his face. When they met Hagrid, he was astonished at how much they have grown since he last saw them twenty- two years ago, when they were seventeen and sixteen years ago. Harry had a stubbier face and neater hair, whilst Ginny looked more mature. Ginny was crying her eyes out when they got to Hagrid since this was first time somebody died in her family since her brother, Fred Weasley died. You could tell that Harry was upset, but he was hiding his tears in as he was good at that with all the deaths

he witnessed since he was just a baby.

"Harry, Ginny," Hagrid shouted and gave them a big hug. "Professor McGonagall is in the Hospital Wing, she wants me to bring you guys up there."

Harry and Ginny kept quiet as they followed Hagrid to the Hospital Wing. There were tons of bed in the room, but one bed was shielded by a curtain. Harry guessed that was where they had Albus's dead body. Professor McGonagall was next to James as he was still asleep from the accident. When Professor McGonagall noticed Harry and Ginny, she walked over to them.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said. "Nice to see you too back again! I'm sorry about what has happened to Albus."

"How did this even happen?" Ginny said thru her tears. "How was he killed?"

"As you know, Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year," Professor McGonagall said. "And two students got into a fight during the last event. One student cast the killing curse and it hit the stands, more specifically Albus."

"What student?" Harry demanded to know.

"His name was Guldric Simmons, he was a seventh year and was sent to Azkaban," Professor McGonagall assured him. "He was dueling Scorpius Malfoy, a fourth year."

"What did he have against Scorpius?" Harry asked as he saw him lay in a bed next to James. "What did Scorpius do to him?"

"Bad blood between the families, Lucius Malfoy was part of the reason Guldric's grandfather is dead. Lucius must have killed him and Guldric wanted to seek revenge by killing Scorpius," Professor McGonagall told him.

"Where is Lily?" Ginny asked as she wiped her tears.

"She is in Herbology right now, if you want I will go get her," Professor McGonagall said.

"If you don't mind, I would like to go fetch her," Harry said. "That way I can look at the castle again."

"Sure," Professor McGonagall said as Harry went through the castle and outside to the greenhouse. Professor Longbottom was teaching his class about mandrakes. Professor Longbottom was Harry's fellow Gryffindor while at school, so he was looking forward to seeing him again.

"Excuse me, Neville," Harry said as he walked in to the room.

"Hello, Harry," Neville said. "Is there something that you need?"

"Lily, if you don't mind," Harry said as Lily came toward him with her cousin Hugo.

"Uncle Harry, is everything going to be okay?" Hugo asked. "Are my parents going to take me out of school?"

"Everything is fine, and nobody will take you out of school," Harry told him as he left the room with Lily.

Lily started to tear up as she knew that she would have to be in the same room as her dead brother and her brother who was seriously injured. "You okay, Lily?" Harry asked as they stopped right in front of the doors to the Hospital Wing.

"How is this not making you sad? How can you act like nothing is wrong?" Lily asked as she started to bawl her eyes out.

Harry kneeled down so that his green eyes met her eyes. "I have witnessed more deaths than any wizard my age has. I've seen both of my parents die, my fellow Hogwarts Tri-Wizard champion, my godfather, and two headmasters. I've learned to hide my emotions," he told her as he wiped her off of her rosy red cheeks. "This is bothering me, but I'm being strong for you and James."

Harry got up from the ground and grabbed Lily's hand as they walked into the Hospital Wing. Lily had went straight thru the curtain that was hiding Albus's body. "Albus, I miss you a lot. You're my big brother and I love you. I'll be strong for you, I promise. I'm never going to forget the fun times we had together, playing pranks on James. All the fun times we had at Uncle George's joke shop. I'll never forget you, Al," Lily cried as she grabbed his lifeless hand.

Ginny had entered the curtains and put her hand on Lily's shoulder. "Don't worry, Lily," she said. "He's not really gone; he will never leave you as long as you love him."

"Really?" Lily asked. "I never want to lose Albus, ever. I liked pulling pranks with him on James; can he still do that with me?"

"No," Ginny said. "Albus is inside your heart, he will always be in your heart. He's probably protecting you right now, from another place."

Lily started to cry and she put her head on Albus's body, hoping that this was all a dream and Albus would wake up and hug her. "I don't want to live without my brother!" Lily shouted.

"Albus loved you most of all Lily, you were his favorite person. He would want you to stay here on earth and live a happy life," Ginny told her as Harry moved the curtain aside and stood next to Lily.

"James is awake," Harry said in a calm voice as Ginny went towards James and Lily refused to leave Albus's side. "Lily, it's alright you're going to have to leave Albus. Come talk to James."

"I want my brother back! Don't you understand, He taught me everything! He helped me with my homework every night last year and this year! I'm not leaving him alone!" Lily shouted at Harry.

"Lily, you have to understand that he still going to be with you no matter what," Harry told her. "He will follow you for the rest of your life, all you have to do is let him. Be brave, Lily."

Lily followed Harry out of the curtain and next to James. At that moment Draco Malfoy busted through the doors to see his son, Scorpius. Draco had no idea about the Potter's loss and was confused about why they all were in the Hospital Wing.

"What's going on?" Draco asked. "Why are you all here, it's not like your son was almost killed by somebody three years older than him."

Harry moved to the curtain and pulled it back to reveal Albus's body. "Your right, Draco. My son wasn't almost killed, he was killed!" Harry shouted as Ginny tried to calm him down.

Draco moved toward the body to get a look at Albus. Albus was wearing his Weasley sweater his grandmother made for him. His glasses were still on his face, but they were extremely bent. "I'm sorry, did my son do this?" Draco asked.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. Guldric Simmons did it," Professor McGonagall told him. "He did it to all three of these boys."

Draco looked around the room to see Lily, Ginny crying and Harry and James trying to hold back the tears. Scorpius was still asleep from the incident and was just lying there with his hair still highlighted with blood.

"I'm sorry for the 'girlfriend' joke back in ninety- two, Potter," Draco told Harry as he felt it would defuse some of the tension and sadness. "And when I broke your nose in ninety- six, and when I made fun of your mum."

'It's cool, I'm still alive because you lied about knowing it was me," Harry told him. "If you weren't here, I would have been dead a long time ago."

"Yeah," Draco said.

"Hum, Professor," Harry said. "Is the portrait of Professor Snape next to the portrait of Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, is there something you need?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes, do you mind if I go up to your office and talk to them?" Harry asked Professor McGonagall.

"I guess so," Professor McGonagall said as Harry started to head out of the room. "Oh, and Mr. Potter, try not to get in trouble on your way."

Harry turned around and just smiled at Professor McGonagall and left the hospital wing and headed to her office. As he entered her office, Dumbledore's old bird flew to Harry and landed on his shoulder. The Sorting Hat also acknowledged Harry's presence.

"Mr. Potter, what makes you come back to Hogwarts?" the hat asked Harry.

"My son," Harry told the hat and looked around the room for the portraits of Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore. Harry found them in the corner behind McGonagall's chair. Harry went over to them and sat on the floor next to them.

"Harry, M' boy," Dumbledore said. "What brings you up here?"

"I was wondering if Professor Snape knew a potion to cure death," Harry said as he looked at the portrait of Severus Snape.

"Mr. Potter, do you think I would be dead if I knew a potion to cure death?" Snape said. "There is no potion that will awaken the dead."

"Professor, he had my mum's eyes, he was named after you," Harry told Professor Snape. "Now he's gone!" Harry started to tear up.

"Who has Lily's eyes? What are you talking about?" Snape asked Harry.

"My son, he had my mum's eyes! He's gone, he was murdered! Didn't Professor McGonagall say anything?" Harry said.

"Professor McGonagall hasn't been up in this office in days since the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Dumbledore said.

"That's where it happened," Harry said as somebody was at the door. Harry went over to the door and opened it to see Ginny's older brother, George Weasley.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" George asked. "I thought you would be at your house with Ginny."

"Ginny is in the Hospital Wing with James, and Al- I mean Lily," Harry said. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"They have portraits of every person that died on the school grounds in here, McGonagall lets me in here once a month to see Fred," George said as he looked at the newest portrait. "Isn't that Albus? When did he die?"

"A couple days ago, we haven't told anybody yet," Harry told him as the portrait of Fred started to move.

"Harry," Fred said as he got Harry's attention. "I saw your son up here today, I'm sorry. Your mum and dad have been watching me like their own child."

"Well, they never got to be parents to me that much. You are my brother-in-law so that makes you their son-in-law, you're the closest thing to a son they have there as your mum is the closest thing to a mum I have here," Harry said. "She still makes your sweaters every Christmas; there is a pile of them in the Burrow."

"Yeah, George told me about that," Fred said. "He also told me about you and Ron trying to feed the chickens."

"That was twenty years ago! Don't blame me, I had no idea what I was doing," Harry said with a giggle. "How is everybody else?"

"You mean Sirius?" George asked. "We aren't stupid, Ginny told me that you talk in your sleep and all you do is say 'Sirius'."

"He's fine; you don't see much of him actually. Sirius is always with Lupin and your dad," Fred said.

"It's my fault you died, I'm sorry," Harry said.

"No, it's that dang walls fault!" Fred said as Harry and George started to chuckle. Harry went back to Dumbledore and Snape and let George have time alone with Fred.

"Professor, in my first year you said that you could put a stopper in death." Harry told Snape.

"Potter, well-," Snape said. "You knew what I said during your fist day at school yet you still barely passed?"

"I'm no good at Potions, everybody knows that," Harry told Snape. "Everyone just figured you were the problem, not me. So will that potion bring him back?"

"PUT A STOPPER TO DEATH! Not bring someone back from the dead!" Snape yelled as loud as he has ever yelled at Harry before.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry said timidly.

George turned around to see what the entire ruckus was about. At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Oh gosh, Mr. Weasley! Forgot that you were coming here today," Professor McGonagall said as she was real surprised to see George standing at by the portrait of his twin, Fred.

George and Fred both laughed for the first time together since Fred's death. Harry started to laugh, but he tried to hide it. Harry couldn't hide it and was chuckling uncontrollably. Professor McGonagall let them have their laughs for a few moments and started to talk.

"Mr. Potter, I think that you should come back down to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Weasley, you might want to come as well," Professor McGonagall said as she motioned them out off her office and back inside the Hospital Wing.

Ginny was sitting on a spare bed with Lily, who was still in her school uniform as it the school day ended about an hour ago. James was sitting up in his bed as Madam Pomfrey was giving checking his bones to see if he was alright. Draco was sitting in between James and Scorpius as if he were an ill child. Harry also saw Neville Longbottom next to Ginny and Lily. Then there was Harry's best friend and Ginny's brother, Ron Weasley. Ron was with his wife Hermione who was Harry's other best friend. Hermione was crying and Ron put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Harry," Hermione said thru her wet cries.

Harry waved to Hermione and just looked around at all of the weeping people and the people that were being taken care of.

"Professor, why did we need to come back down here?" George asked as he too looked at all the people in the room.

"George just be quiet for a moment! Harry, I think we should have a formal funeral for Albus, just family and friends," Ginny said. "Then burry him."

"Yeah," Harry said as he looked down at him feet with him hands in his pockets trying to hide his teary eyes.

**December 15, 2018**

Harry, Ginny, James and Lily had gotten ready for Albus's funeral near the Burrow. Fred Weasley, Ginny's brother was buried at near the Burrow and Harry thought it would be best if they were buried near each other. The land around the Burrow was really open; the grass was still bright green. They had set up Albus's casket in the front of the back door to the Burrow. They had black ribbons as a sign of death over the windows and trees around it. Lily added some red stars to the ribbons since Albus's favorite color was red and it was the color of his Hogwarts house, Gryffindor. The Burrow belonged to Ginny's parents, Molly and Arthur Weasley. All of Ginny's brothers came including, Ron, George, Percy, Bill and Charlie.

Charlie had just arrived back to London from his job as a Dragonolgist in Romania last night. Percy worked for the ministry along with his father, Arthur. Bill lived at the family's Shell Cottage with his wife, Fleur and he worked at Gringotts, the wizard bank. George worked at the Joke Shop he bought with his deceased twin, Fred right after their sixth year at Hogwarts. Ron was an Auror and helped at George's Joke Shop.

Professor McGonagall let Neville of from his job as Professor of Herbology to attend the funeral. Harry's old friend, Dean Thomas came along with his wife, Sarah and his two kids, Franklin and Tyler. Tyler was in Albus's year and Franklin was in James's year, they were all really close friends. Harry invited Seamus Finnigin, his old friend but Seamus was doing work outside of England and couldn't get home to attend. Draco came with his son, Scorpius. Draco's wife had died about two years ago by a potion that went wrong. Ginny invited Luna Lovegood, Luna was a relaxed and calm girl who believed in crazy creatures. Luna was married to Seamus but she kept her last name as _Luna Finnigin_ didn't sound right. Teddy Lupin, Harry's godchild came with his wife, Victoire. Victoire was Bill and Fleur's eldest child. Victoire and Teddy got married just at the end of the summer.

As the funeral began, everyone sat down. Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Molly and Arthur were in the first row of chairs. All of Ginny's brothers and their wives and kids were in the next couple of rows. In the last row, Dean, Sarah, Tyler, Franklin, Draco, Scorpius, Luna, Teddy and Victoire sat down. Harry stood up as they started it off.

"Eh hem," Harry said to get their attention. "I guess we'll just say a few words and take turns, then we'll burry him. Lily, do you want to go first?"

Lily stood up as Harry sat down and started to speak.

"Al, was my brother. He helped me pull pranks on James during the holidays and at Hogwarts. I'm going to miss my older brother a lot," Lily said as she started to tear up. Lily sat next to Harry and put her head on his chest as Harry comforted her.

Ginny looked at James as he got up to go next. James stood right infront of Albus's corpse and started to speak.

"I'm going to miss having a brother. I'm going to miss all the fun times we had in the Gryffindor common room and in the dormitories. I'm going to miss the time at the Joke Shop when we played with the Fire- Tongues," James said as he too was getting teary.

Ginny stood up next as James sat on the other side of Harry. James did the same thing Lily did and Harry comforted him as well. Ginny started to talk as her eyes were already watery.

"He was my son, probably the best boy you would ever meet," Ginny said as she wiped her eyes. "He didn't deserve to die, I'll miss my boy a lot."

Ginny was short and to the point as she looked at Harry and sat down. Lily and James got their heads off of Harry as he stood up in front of the crowd. "Albus Severus Potter. I guess the name must be cursed as he's named after two people who where killed," Harry said, trying to lift the mood a bit. "As they have already said before, he was a great boy. It's true he didn't deserve to die, but does anyone deserve to die? He was a the best boy and his death should be honored not forgotten, like my mum, dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred, Tonks, Lupin and many others."

Harry sat down as everybody else took turns talking about Albus. It was about an hour later by the time that everyone had said some words in honor of him. After that they all looked at Albus's peaceful body. Lily had rubbed her hands through his thick, messy, dark hair. After that Harry closed the casket and took out his wand.

"_Wingardium LeviosA!"_ Harry said as the casket was supposed to lift in the air, Ron had come up to Harry at that point as Harry was trying to get the spell to work.

"Harry, mate, it's _Wingadium LeviOsa!_ Not LeviosA!" Ron told him as the Harry did the spell as Ron said the casket lifted into the air and into the whole next to Fred's grave.

As Ron went back next to Hermione, Hermione just stared into his eyes and started to laugh. Ron knew that she was laughing because Hermione corrected that spell for Ron on their first day at Hogwarts. They group of people got up from their seats and made their own groups and started to talk to one another. Harry and Ginny went to Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks for helping me with that spell, Ron," Harry told him.

"Hermione's the one who said it first, remember our first Charms Lesson at Hogwarts. That's what Hermione told us when we learned that spell. Gosh Harry, I can't believe you forgot!" Ron joked around with Harry.

Harry, Ron and Hermione started to chuckle as Ginny just stood there looking confused as she was one year younger then Harry. As they continued to talk, Neville came over.

"Harry, Ginny," Neville said. "Sorry, but I got to get back to Hogwarts. You should know that he had a great interest in Herbology, the only one that could answer my questions to the class."

"Thanks for coming, Neville!" Ginny said as she hugged Neville and Harry shook his hand.

Harry and Ginny started to walk around to another group of people. They walked to Dean, Sarah and Luna. They were having a conversation about the mysteries of Nargoyles.

"Hello Harry and Ginny!" Luna said in here soft, dreamy voice.

"Hi, Luna, Dean, Sarah,: Harry said as he hugged Kuna and Sarah and shook Dean's hand. Ginny did the same thing, but he hugged Dean as well.

Ginny and Harry moved on to talk to Ginny's parents. They were the closes to the Burrow's door. They were talking to Ginny's brother, Charlie, who Harry has never met.

"You must be Harry, I'm Charlie," Charlie said as he shook Harry's hand.

'Yes, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you, Charlie," Harry said.

Molly had pulled Harry aside to talk to him alone for a moment. So Ginny was left with her father and older brother. Molly gave Harry a big hug and started to talk to him.

"This has to be hardest on you, my boy," Molly said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Weasley. It usually got better with every death I've faced but this is one has been the toughest," Harry said as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

Molly hugged Harry once again, as Harry started crying on her shoulder.

"Harry, dear. Everything is fine. Are you alright?" Molly said as she let go of Harry. Harry wiped his eyes on his sleeve once again.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "Thank you, though."

Harry and Molly went back to Ginny, Arthur and Charlie. Harry overheard them talking about how the Tri-Wizard Tournament was cancelled this year. Arthur had noticed their return and started to talk to Harry.

"So, it's been about thirty years, you still haven't told me the exact function of a rubber duck," Arthur told Harry.

"Well, it's like a toy. A toy that muggle babies use in the bath to be entertained," Harry told him as he started to laugh at the fact that Arthur hadn't forgot about the duck.

"Very interesting," Arthur said.

Harry walked over in front of everyone and made an announcement.

"Uhm, thanks for coming everybody," Harry said as everybody started to pay attention to him. "But, it's time for everybody to leave."

As Harry said that, everybody started to walk out from the backyard of the Burrow. Everybody left except Ron, Hermione and their two kids Rose and Hugo. Rose and Hugo were with James and Lily and talking about Quidditch.


End file.
